Mischief Managed
by DesperatelySeekingSusan85
Summary: In the Popularity of Loki Tom Hiddleston from Thor and The Avengers movie, I wrote your usual yet insensateing rough love story about Loki and his mortal bride. Based on a personal dream i had. Note; this story is rated M, reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Mischief Managed**

**Part 1**

**Paradise Lost**

Once upon a time; on a young, still, and warm night. In a small, quiet, suburban town; there was a young woman walking home from here long day at work. Now, I could say this woman could be you, could be me. But for now, we'll call her ... Anne. Now, Anne's life wasn't much as you might expect. She was you're typical, early 20-something year old small town girl, working 9 to 5 as a coffee shop waitress, trying to find herself in life's long journey. Anyway, Anne had just arrive at home after walking all the way from work with only her thoughts to pass the time. She got her keys out of her bag, unlocked the door, and entered the house. Anne still lived with her parents, but as soon as she saved up enough money, or had a stroke of luck she would move out and have her own place. She closed and locked the door behind her, and entered the living room. There she found a note by her parents', saying they had gone to visit some old friends out in the country for the weekend. Food was stocked and cable was out until they would call the repair man as so as they got back was also added to the note. Okay, at least she had a little time to herself, minus some TV programing. But at least she had internet, and knew how to work the blue-ray. She knew the night was still young before she could go to bed, so she made her way to the kitchen, grabbed herself something to drink, and went back into the living room. She decided she wanted to read for a bit, so she picked out a magazine from the coffee table and placed herself on the couch. She was only a few articles in until she heard a loud knocking on the on the door. She quickly got herself up to answer it. The knocking became louder as she got closer, she unlocked the door, opened and saw it was her best friend, Kasey.

"Hi Anne." he said, "Thought I might come over and see how you we're doing?"

"Hey Kasey. Come on in." she said, "You know, you could have just texted me to do so."

"I know, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long, and thought i might surprise you." he explained,

Soon, Anne had invited him in and closed the door. She lead him into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

"So, where are your parents?" he asked,

"out of town for the weekend." she explained,

"gonna throw a party?" he joked,

"nah, you know me; most of my friends either live far way or don't have the time of day." she explained,

"Bummer." he said, "But at least you still got me."

And then, the both of them smiled and started to laugh a bit. Soon enough, Anne started thinking about Kasey; how they both have been such close friends since junior high, and thought they could be so much more. And by looking at Kasey, he was thinking the same thing. She was mesmerized by his shoulder length blond hair that was tied back behind him, his peaches and cream completion opposite to her own Mediterranean tanned one, and those beautiful sapphire eye easy enough to get lost in. They had both been in different relationships, and lost they're virginity's to diffrent people, but now they we're both looking to start a new relationship together. And without thinking, the both leaned in for a kiss. Until Anne heard a rustle from the bushes outside, she turned around to notice, but soon stopped. And soon returned back to where she was, and shared her first kiss with her more than best friend, Kasey. Soon enough, she heard the same rustling from outside again, but ignored it. That was until she heard a dark laughter following that soon got her full attention, and pull away from Kasey.

"Did you hear that?" she asked,

"Hear what?" Kasey replied,

"A laugh, I distinctly heard a dark, almost villainous laugh coming from outside!" She explaned,

Anne was already scared, but Kasey soon calmed her down.

"Relax, Anne." he said,

"It's probably just some kids playing a practical, horror movie-style joke? But, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go and check it out, okay."

"Okay." she said, "But just be careful, alright."

"I will" he said,

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and got up and walked to the door.

"Like I said; punk kid playing a practical joke." he mentioned, before unlocking the door and heading out.

Anne stayed inside until she knew everything was okay. As soon as Kasey was outside, he looked around to see if there was anyone out there.

"Hello" he shouted, "Is there anyone there?"

But, no answered. So, he tried again.

"You kids think it's funny to scare a young couple alone in a house, just like in the scary movies? Well, you're wrong! Come on out, or I'll call the cops on you little brats!"

Then he heard a loud rustle from behind him, then a dark, sinister chuckle. He looked behind him, and last he saw was a dark figure holding a gold staff, with a glowing blue orb and sharp blade at the top coming right at him.

Anne waited until Kasey came back in, then she hear him let out a blood curdling scream from outside. Worried, she jumped out of her seat to look out the window to see a streak of blood splatter against it. She screamed, and ran to the door. She called out for Kasey, but she got no answer. It was to dark to see anything, so she quickly closed the door and locked it. She knew all the other doors and windows we're lock too, so she grabbed the phone and dialled 911. She waited for someone to answer.

"911, whats your emergency?" answered the operator,

"Hi, I think there's an intruder outside my house?" Anne explained, "My friend went outside to go check it out, and i something happen to him? Cause there's blood on window and..."

"Alright, Miss, calm down." said the operator, "Now, have you made sure to lock all the doors and windows in the house?"

"Yes." she replied,

"Now, whats your address ma'am?" asked the operator,

"78 Corrigan Street" she replied, "Please, hurry!"

"Alright, I'm sending some officers right way." said the operator, "I need you to stay on the line until they get there, okay."

Anne stayed on the other line until the police showed up. She was getting really scared, wondering if Kasey had been seriously hurt, or worse. Finally she saw the police car arrive right outside the drive way. But before she could see the officers get out, she felt something grab her from behind and black out from there.

After being out cold for what seemed like days, Anne finally awoke to find herself on a large bed. With black and gold silk coloured sheets and pillows, with a canopy at the front and a sleigh panel at the foot. She sat up slowly, rubbed her eyes from they're drowsy state, and saw she was in a large gold coloured bedroom. She got up and out of the bed, and what she saw took her breath away. Right across from the bed was a huge beautiful ivory vanity table, with a huge mirror and all the makeup and accessories. And beside it was a large wardrobe stretching out the other end of the room. She also saw a huge gold framed standing mirror on the left side of the bed, an odd find. And the windows we're covered in heavy black drapes with crimson and gold trim at the bottom. Afterwords she went back to the vanity table and looked in the mirror, she looked perfectly groomed. Her long chestnut hair was slightly styled, her skin was flawless with no imperfection in sight. Then she noticed she was wearing a short black silk night dress with a silver lace trim, and matching underwear underneath.

Soon enough, everything came back to her. The rustle outside, the dark laughter, Kasey's scream, the blood on the window, and the strange figure garbing her from behind before blacking out. She snapped back to reality and needed to find a way out of here, wherever here is? Suddenly, she heard the door open from behind her, fallowed by footsteps coming towards her. She was paralysed with fear to turn around to see what was coming. She just closed he eyes, and prayed that who or whatever was behind her would just do it's job and take her life right here and now.

"Ah, good. Your awake." Said a silky, yet dark male voice with a British accent,

Finally, Anne had worked up enough courage to turn around and saw before her a tall and hansom man. He look like he had just entered his 30s', he was lean with some muscle added to him, and long sleek hair combed back behind him. The rest of his physical appearance was as if you would describe Snow White: hair black as night, eyes blue as ice, and skin white as snow. And what he wore was slightly stranger to Anne's eye, yet intriguing. Half his wardrobe was interwoven black leather, green fabric, and metal. Along with a black leather sleeveless over coat with green and gold trim, with a metal and gold shoulder armour on his right side with a long belt strap hanging over. Black boot on his feet, and metal and gold cuffs covering his arms. It all looked ancient, yet modern at the same time. Anne was mesmerized by this tall, dark, and hansom stranger before her, but soon realized this could be the same stranger who harmed Kasey, and kidnapped her.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Where am I? What the hell did you do to my friend?"

Anne became infuriated, she wanted to know if this man really did what she feared worse.

"The human?" he asked, "Oh, you don't need to worry about him anymore."

Shocked of what she just heard, Anne teared up in both grief and anger and started to come after him.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted, "You murdered him, you murdered Kasey!"

She tried to attack the stranger, but he grabbed her wrists and held on with great strength. And was stopped in her tracks, she was surprised of how strong he was. She was both impressed, yet scared.

"Who, or what are you?" she demanded,

The man smiled at her, and let go of her wrists.

"That is a very good question." he said, "And I'd be more than happy to give you your answers."

He then started to explain.

"Lets start off with the 'what', then move on to 'who' I am." he said, "Let me make on thing clear... I am certainly not a vampire, or a demon of any kind like today's youth reads in latest Gothic romance stories. No, I am of a much higher, and greater rank than most of them. For I am a God."

Anne was surprised, yet confused at the same time of what she was hearing. Then, the man further explained himself.

"Now we move on the 'who' I am." he said, "You may know me, or you may not. I am Loki, the Norse God of Mischief and Mayhem as some mortals put me; but I like to think of myself as something much more."

Now Anne really could not believe what she had just heard; Loki, the Norse God of Mischief, who had just killed her innocent best friend in cold blood, then kidnapped a innocent young woman herself for some reason that might be sick to the imagination. She was really scared now, and sickened of what he might have planed for her.

"Listen, Loki!" she spat, "i have a good idea for what ever reason you took me for. But my answer is no! I am not going to be your slave of any kind whatsoever!"

"Slave?" he remarked, then laughed ever so charmingly, "Oh no, my dear. If i had taken you as a slave, would you look anything like this?" as he describe he perfectly styled apprentice, "No, I have taken you for a much greater purpose."

Now, Anne was really starting to freak out

"For you see, this greater purpose is very beneficial; for which you are the perfect candidate for." he explained as he studied her,

Indeed, she was the perfect candidate. Her long brunette hair, her two beautiful hazel doe-like eyes, her exotic bronzed sun kissed coloured skin, finally to her natural beautiful body. Her prefect sized breasts, to he slender waist and curved hips; perfect for child baring. She was indeed a natural beauty with perfect genetics.

"And what could that 'beneficial' purpose be?" she asked,

Again, Loki smiled at her and moved closer.

"You see, I have separated myself and every other tie that i have associated myself in Asgard. Thus starting a new kingdom for myself right here, with myself as king." he explained, "And here is where you come into the picture. For you see, i need a bride; a queen for my new kingdom. But not just a queen, a mother too. A mother who will produce me an heir that will carry on my kingdom long after I am gone. And you, Anne Weston, will make the perfect queen and mother for my kingdom. You will be birthing my children until you take your very last breath."

Anne was really appalled, she was almost wishing she was his slave instead of his personal spawn factory.

"You sick, twisted, in coincident bastard!" she spat,

"Oh, you are a feisty one, aren't you?" he said with delight; and gave her one deep, passionate, lust-filled kiss.

Anne was still in disbelief of what was happening to her. Being kissed by a god, a god who killed her best friend, kidnapped her to make her his own personal breeding machine. She managed to break away from his kiss, and gave him a shot of dagger look.

"You know, people are gonna find out I'm missing!" she implied to him, "The cops are going to find Kasey's body, and they're going to be looking for me!"

Loki just gave her a smirk at her accusation.

"Oh, I think you needed be worried about whats happening back home." he said, "Things have already dramatically changed since after you left. Alternately I might add."

At first she didn't know what he was talking about, but then she had a hunch.

"You, you erased my existence after taking me, didn't you?" She asked

"Precisely." he answered, "Just as soon as I took you, I changed everything as if it never happened. In the blink of an eye everyone was back in they're original place before the incident occurred. The police officers are back at the station, and you friend is alive and well where he was before he came to you. And everything about you that ever was on earth had been erased from history. No birth certificate, no id, no photographs, no other existence whatsoever. And even if you did find a way back, there is no chance of any of your friends and loved ones recognizing you by the slightest. I made sure of it."

Now she knew that he truly was a twisted, evil bastard. Erasing her entire existence in the blink of an eye. She knew she needed to find a way out, and fast.

"And the only other place where you do exist is right her, with me." Loki said, "It also means every biological thing about you has been erased on earth too, and restored here; which includes you virginity. You are now a fully restored, born again virgin, so that I may take you as your first."

Now, Anne really, really, really did knew she needed to get the hell out of here.

"And you are indeed such an exquisite beauty, I may say." he said, "From your luxurious hair, your sun kissed skin, and you lustful body. Perfect genetics, in combination with mine, would make a strong and powerful union."

Then, he placed his hand on Anne's lower abdomen; just imagining how it would swell with his first born babe. He smiled at the fantasy. But, Anne wasn't too on broad with his little plan. Then she noticed that the main door was still slightly opened, she knew this would be her chance to escape. She made a mad dash to the door, but before she could sprint past Loki, he grab hold of her waist with one arm. Lifting her off her feet, and threw her on the bed.

'God, he's strong.' she though,

But before she could get up, Loki got on top, and pinned her down.

Indeed a feisty one." he said, "But, i believe you'll find it quite impossible to escape from here. You are mine, and you will give me a strong and healthy heir."

Again, he was mesmerized by her appearance: her hair, her face, her eyes, her lip, her neck, all the way down to her supple breasts. A perfect size, but would soon swell with mothers milk during her pregnancy. Providing nourishment for his new born. He gently brushed his hand across Anne's cheek, tailing down her neck, and down her left breast. He gently rubbed her breast, then he tugged at the strap of her dress, and exposed her naked breast. He continued to rub her breast, and brushed his thumb agents her dark, roasted coloured nipple. All Anne could do was lay still, shut her eyes, and play possum. Then, Loki began to to trace his lip from her cheek, down her neck, and down to her beast where he took her nipple in his mouth where he lightly sucked it and bit it softly. Anne blushed with same of what he was doing to her, she felt as helpless as a kitten in a tree. She could feel, the suckling, the nibbling, and the light vibration coming from his pleasurable moans as he did so. She still played possum, only until she felt his other hand move down to her lower region. She tried to free herself and pull him off, but she couldn't physically move her body. As if Loki had placed a motion spell to keep her in her place. His hand had finally reached her leg, and began rubbing it back and forth. He then lifted the hem of her dress, exposing her underwear. He then teased her underwear covered crotch by brushing his finger tips on the surface, until he slipped his hand underneath and placed his fingers on her vulnerable clit. But he could feel that she still was feeling tense and held back, so he used a little of his magic to help make her feel comfortable and loose. Anne's eyes shot open and noticed she was able to move again. And she noticed where Loki's other hand was and tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge; he was still much to strong. He started to slowly rub her clit in a circular motion, and soon his pace started to increase in speed. Anne still tried to remove his arm, but soon felt the build up of something all too familiar within her body. Anne tried to ignore this pleasure, proved to be all to overpowering. Loki's pace became faster and harder, and Anne whimpered and gasped from the pleasure building up. Loki was most pleased with his progress, and continued. Anne tried her best to fight back, but she knew her orgasm was coming close. She griped on to Loki's arm, and prepared her self for a intense wave of pleasure to hit on. As her orgasm hit, she let out a huge gasp, fallowed by a soft moan. Loki then removed his hand and was very pleased at how wet he made her with desire. Suddenly, he grabbed both her leg, placed himself between them, and pressed her crotch agents his. Anne could defiantly feel that he was hard and stiff.

"You see what you do to me, don't you?" he said, "I could take you right now, but not right now."

He soon let go of her, and got off the bed. Anne quickly sat up, and fixed herself up.

"It'll seem our consummation will half to wait." he said, "So for now, I'll give you some time to rest. You have been through so much tonight, haven't you?"

'No Shit!' she though to herself,

Loki then gave her a look, as if he had just read her mind. But soon drew his attention away from her, and drew his eyes around the room.

"Really is a lovely room, isn't it?" he asked her, "But not just for you, I will be sharing this room and that bed with you more often. Perhaps sooner?"

He then walk towards the door to exit the room. But before he could, he wanted to bid Anne good night.

"Good night, for now." he said, "And i hope to see you again tomorrow very soon."

He then left the room, with the door closing behind. Anne quickly got off from the bed, and ran straight for the main doors. She tried to open them, but they wouldn't open, not even a crack. Is as if they we're as strong as Loki's iron grip.

"Fuck!" she yelled out

She was frustrated, angry, and upset of what had just happen to her; and what is still happening now. She then fell on her knees, and sobbed out of sadness and anger

"I Want To Go Home!" she cried out, "I Want To Go Home!"

Thinking she wasn't going to get a response for her barking in the dark, but she then heard Loki's voice out of nowhere saying:

"you are home..."

Anne was deeply disturbed, and sobbed even harder. Everything she had ever known had been taken away from her. Having her life wiped way in one world, and starting again in another. This was all one horrible nightmare, and that's what she kept thinking to herself. And that she would soon wake up and be back to the place and things she was familiar with, back home with her loved one again, back to the real world.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischief Managed**

**Part 2**

**I Did Not Die, And I Did Not Live**

_ Part 2 of my Mischief Managed Loki story. Before we begin, i wanna say 2 thing:_

_First, I wanna some of those who read my story, and for Fan Fiction for publishing it._

_Second, for some who didn't read the first one, again it's you typical yet sensual rough love story about The God of Mischief himself and his mortal bride, so to be mother of his children. Anyway, we left of with our female character, Anne, who was kidnapped by Loki to be his bride and personal child barer. I leave you off with part 2 of our story, Enjoy._

_Loki is a copyright of Marvel comics & Paramount and Walt Disney Production._

Loki returned to his own room he closed the doors behind him, shifted out of his cloths, and entered his bed nude. As he laid there underneath his black and crimson sheets he could smell the sweet essence of Anne's wetness, lingering in the. He then brought those same fingertips to his lips, and the taste was even sweeter. Then he used his magic to gather the leftover essence, and made a holographic duplicate of a nude Anne by his side. The real Anne would dare as to touch him, but the duplicate had a lustful look in her eye as she lightly rubbed his bare chest. Loki rose up to give her a passionate kiss, but the duplicate soon disappeared just as his lips touched hers. He then laid back down thinking of how Anne would soon grow to love him, she would be begging for his seed, and in return give him a child.

The last thing Anne remembered; was being taken away from her home by Loki, having her whole existence on earth erased, and being sexually assaulted by him. Finally, her last memory was sobbing on the floor, believing that what she just experienced was all a nightmare. When she woke up, she found herself back on the bed underneath the silk covers. Anne sighed in disappointment. But she had a feeling that this would be one of the first, before knowing that this was no nightmare. She sat up and looked around; she saw on the left-hand corner of the room was a breakfast meal on the table. She got up, and went towards the table. She saw on the table was a bowl of steaming oatmeal, a few strips of meat, toasted bread slices, and a goblet filled with milk like liquid. It looked tempting; but Anne felt she wasn't much hungry, considering all that she had been though lately. But she managed to take a few little bites of her meal, and a few sips of the milky liquid. Which had a pleasant taste of banana and coconut. As she finished eating, she walk toward the other end of the room where she saw a curtain covered doorway. No door, just light, ivory coloured fabric covering the doorway to the other side. Curious, she pulled back the curtains; and saw a beautiful forest-like room, with a slightly large pond and waterfall. And on the opposite side she saw a pile of folded cloths and towels, and porcelain chamber pot. She figured this would be the bathroom, she went over to the chamber pot, did her 'business'. Afterwords, she decided to go over to the pond and wash up. She removed her silk nightdress and underwear, and slowly submerged in the water. I was a good temperature in the pond, and then swam around. She swam over to the waterfall, and showered herself underneath it. By the waterfall; she saw a small dish of a thick, white, soap-like liquid. She scooped a little bit with her finger, and stated lathering her hair and body with it. It provide to be shampoo, conditioner, and body wash all in one. As she continued, be began to have an eerie feeling that she was somehow being watched. She tried her hardest not to think about Loki, and what he did to her.

Then she remembered him mentioning about her virginity being restored. She placed her hand down to her lower area, felt it... He wasn't lying. There it was, her hymen back intact, and her insides re-tighten. As if Anne couldn't feel even more disturbed. She then continued with her shower, washed off, grabbed a towel to dry herself, and went back to the bedroom. She sat herself down at the vanity table, and started to fix herself up. She grabbed a sliver hairbrush from the table and began to brush her damp hair. As she continued to brush, she was amazed of how fast her hair had dried so quickly. It felt so silky and soft to the touch, inset of being dried out like most hair drying by itself would. She then made her way to the wardrobe closet to find herself something new to wear. She opened the door, and all there was we're dresses of every kind; casual, formal, long, short, for day and night. She figured there be at least something normal; like shirt and pants, but no. So she picked out a casual cream coloured, strapless, laced dress that went down to the knees, with a gold silk waist band around it. She easily slipped it on, and fixed herself back up. Now she noticed she needed shoes, and underwear too. She went to the first bottom drawer to find some, and saw that is had a whole pack of lingerie underwear. She picked out a simple pair of white panties, and slipped them underneath. Then, she tried to find some shoes next. She looked in the second drawer, and there we tons of them; but she just picked up a simple pair black silk slippers. She then went back to the vanity table to put a little makeup on. She opened one of the small drawers, and found a pair of heavy silver scissors. Figured they might be for good use, if Loki tried to attempted something even farther then what he did last night. But she also knew he wasn't stupid either. But she was gonna take the risk anyway, and put the scissors underneath the pillow. She then drew her attention to the heavily draped windows, curious to she where she really is. She went to one of them, pulled back the drapes, and she couldn't believer her eyes. Outside her window she saw what only the Hubble telescope would see, a beautiful multicoloured nebula sky with legions of stars. She though: 'Maybe this isn't all that bad? A girl can get use to this.', but then she reminded herself why she was brought here in the first place. There wasn't much to do in this big bedroom, since the doors we're too heavy to open. She collapsed herself back on the bed, and though about her old life back home. How she wished she was back in her small town neighbourhood, with all her friends, her family, everything she'd known all her life. But all she had we're memories, her own. She was erased from her friends and families memories, she was a stranger to them now. A few lite tears streamed down her face, and she wiped them off. She dozed off for a bit, but soon awoke a few minutes later to the sound of main door opening. Thinking it Loki, but no; instead appeared a old woman in white and pale blue robes. But her entire face was shrouded in a light silk veil. But the rest of her appearance was definitely a old woman. Anne figured she might be one of Loki's servants.

"The master, wishes you to join him for dinner... right now." said the old woman,

"Wait, it's dinner time, already?" Anne asked, "Isn't it still morning? I just had breakfast an hour ago."

She couldn't tell if it was day or night, considering she was in the middle of outer space somewhere.

"It's well past in the late afternoon." said the old woman, "you we're napping for nearly eleven hours. You missed lunch, and now it's time for dinner."

"Thanks, but i think I'll pass. I barely have an appetite." Anne replied,

There was no way she wanted to face Loki again.

"Just send me a light platter and..."

"That is not an option." the old woman interrupted, "This is not a request, as the master told me. So it's best as you do what he says, and have dinner with him. Here, let me help you get ready."

The old woman came towards Anne, and led her to the vanity table. She styled Anne's hair; twisting it into a soft, twisted ponytail on the left side. She pinned it back with brass metal flower to hold it back. Anne knew she didn't want to be doing this, but she felt she didn't have much of a choice. The woman then went into the wardrobe, and picked out a more suitable dress. It was beautiful gold dress, with a black waits band, and black lace covering half of the right side. The old woman helped Anne out of her old dress, and into the other.

She buttoned the back, and wrapped her upper right arm with the lace sash. The woman then took out a pair of heeled sandals from the shoe drawer. She took off Anne's slippers, and ties on the sandals. After the old woman fixed her up, she led Anne to the doors and out the bedroom. Her, and the old woman walked down a long corridor, with millions of rooms on each end, and dimly lit lanterns. But, it was nice to be out of the huge bedroom. Finally, they came to a long staircase, and down into the main hall. They stopped at a doorway, the woman opened it, and lead Anne into the dinning hall. She saw a long wooden table, covered with such lavish delicacies and centrepieces. There; were freshly prepared meats and seafood, cheeses platters, fresh baked breads, fruits and vegetables, bowels of mixed nut, bottles of red wine, and pitchers of fresh water. It all seemed very delicious, and Anne did feel somewhat hungry. She saw her spot at one end of the table for her, but then she saw at the far end was Loki. Giving her sly, charming smirk directly towards her. And Anne could feel her appetite slowly fading.

"So glad you can join me for dinner. I'm sure you had no trouble getting here with Merida's help?" he said,

'Merida?' she though, then she realized it was the old woman servant who helped her get ready and lead her her to the dinning hall.

"Have a seat, you must be hungry?" he said,

Anne quickly went to her seat at the table, avoiding her gaze at Loki. Two more faceless servants came to pull out her chair for her. She sat down, and the servants tucked her in, and began to serve them them they're dinner. They first offered them bowels of consomme soup to start off with. Anne thanked them, and began to slowly eat her soup. She managed to take a few small spoon fulls, but she still felt he stomach being tangled in knots. By the time she had finished, it was already time to serve they're dinner. The Servants were there to cut the meat, slice the bread, spoon in the cooked vegetables, and pour they're goblets with wine. Anne took in a few bites of meat and veggie, and a few pieces of bread with cheese. As she was drinking her wine, She couldn't help but look up, only to see what Loki was up to. She looked up, and there he was still smiling charmingly and airily at her. Mesmerized by the way she looked.

"You do look ravishing tonight." he said, "I hope you slept well?"

Anne hesitated, but she managed to say a few words to accept his compliment.

"Thank you." She replied, "And yes, I slept just fine."

She continued to sip at her wine, hoping this meal would be over as quickly as possible. Or at least be served more wine in attempts to help her get through her evening. She looked back at Loki, who as well was taking a drink from his goblet, but still keeping his gaze towards her. So enough; they're meal was done, and the servants cleared they're plates, and served them bowels of fresh cream with a few cut pieces of fruit for dessert. Anne still continued to eat and avoid he gaze at Loki. Then he spoke;

"These berries are indeed sweet, and with the cream even more." he said as he tasted the cream from his fingertips, "But you are even sweeter."

Anne was shocked at what he just said. How could he... But then she remembered that night, where his hand was. She swore she could feel what she just ate rise up from her stomach, and taste the bile of it in her mouth.

"Perhaps I would rather much have you for dessert, instead of these berries and cream." He continued,

"I would love to taste you again tonight. You really do have the sweetest..."

"Stop! Please!" Anne interrupted, "Just Stop!"

Anne couldn't feel anymore disgusted by Loki's sexual appetite towards he than she already could.

"I if you as dare lay one finger on me, I'll..."

"Or you'll plan to use these on me?" he proclaim as he pulled out a pair of silver scissors from his hand, the same scissors the Anne had placed underneath her pillow.

"You might find that it may seem harder to get rid of me that easily." He said, "Remember; I am a god! And I am unstoppable!"

Anne was shocked and baffled at what just happened, but she was not going to let Loki get to her.

"I don't know why you chose me in particularly. But all i half to say is; go find yourself another girl for

this sick project of your!" She lashed out as she rose from her seat, and planned to leave.

"Well you see, there is no other girl." Loki replied, "I choose you, and you are..."

"Oh, you didn't hear me?" she argued back, "Then read my lips... FORGET IT!"

frustrated and furious, Loki rose from his seat to catch up with her. Then he said;

"Anne, I believe you are forgetting one little, tiny thing in this whole situation... YOU'R MINE! AND YOU ARE HERE FOREVER!"

Loki attempted to grab her, but Anne managed to slip away from his iron grasp and ran towards the main exit. Suddenly, she ran into one of the servants and accidentally tore off the scarf covering it's face. And she saw that the servant truly was a faceless being; no eyes, nose or mouth on it's face whatsoever. But then it let out this inhumanly, gruesome groan from itself. Anne just screamed in horror, and then fainted right from where she was standing. Loki walked towards her motionless body, and saw she was fading in and out of consciousness. He pick her up in his arms, walked out of the dinning hall, and took her back to her bedroom chambers. Despite what just happened, he made sure that this would be the night that they would consummate they're union. Just as he planned.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mischief Managed**

**Part 3**

**Virgin Sacrifice**

_ I wanna say thank you again to the members for adding, sharing, and fallowing my story. And to for publishing them._

_ We left off with our female character, Anne, getting familiar with her new surroundings, an argument breaks out between her and Loki at dinner, And Loki plans to seal they're union that same night._

_ Note: This story is about to become hot! Reader discretion is advised for those under aged. Also, this is my first time writing a erotic sex scene, so I do tend to be a bit bashful when it come to being that descriptive. I can't say the word Titmouse without giggling like a school girl. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_Loki belongs to Marvel comics and Marvel productions_

Loki carried Anne down the main hall and up to her bedroom. As he held her in his arm he could see she was still in a dazed state, her eyes barley open or closed. None a clue what was going on around her. As soon as they arrived in the bedroom, Loki gently laid Anne down on the bed, and used his magic to shift her out of her dress. She laid there on the bed, in the nude, with only a pair of gold fabric panties with a black lace trim covering her. Loki smiled with admiration, she looked more beautiful than ever. He knew he had to have her right there and now. He got onto the bed, and slowly crept up on top of Anne's motionless body. He then started to trace his hand across her naked body, feeling up every inch of her smooth, tanned skin. He heard her give out a little groan from her lip. He just gave a delightful smirk, and then started to trail kisses on her neckline, lightly and softly. Starting from her collar bone, up her neck, to her jawline, and on her cheek. He then placed his trailing hand on her delicate face, gently stroking his thumb back and forth across her soft, blushed coloured cheek. He had waited far to long for this moment to come. And now was the time to claim his prize tonight.

"My lovely bride." he whispered softly, "All mine."

And then; he lowered in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss on her soft, plump, rose coloured lips. Anne started to stir slightly, and then came to and saw what was just happening. She gave a frightful squeal that was muffled underneath the kiss. She tried to push him off of her, no matter how strong he was. Soon the kiss was broken away, and Anne noticed she was completely nude (all except a pair of panties) and did her best to cover herself up with her hands and arms.

"Please, you look so beautiful in your bare state." Loki said, as he gently placed his hand on her arms try to pry them apart from her breasts. But Anne managed to flinch away from him, only until he forcefully garbed at her, prying her arms away, once again showing off her naked upper body. Anne face burned with shame and embarrassment, and tilted her head down to avoid Loki's sight. But Loki noticed, and lifted her head up so lightly. Anne's eye stared right into Loki's icy blue one, they looked gentle at first, but soon noticed the sensual hunger deep within them.

"You are indeed a most exquisite beauty." he said, "And i cannot wait any longer to really make you mine."

Anne's fear soon turned to anger, and spat at Loki. Which soon fallowed with Loki giving her a hard smack across her face with the back of his hand, the force of the hit caused Anne to fall back onto the bed. Loki really started to take matters into his own hands now, he shifter out his own cloths (leaving only his pants on), and pounced right on top of her.

Anne recovered herself from the hit; still rubbing hand gently on her sore, red cheek, until she noticed that Loki was back on top of her. Anne tried to wriggle and trash her way out, but he had her pinned down tightly.

"Not a very smart move." he said, "Just for that, i won't go easy on you. But..."

He then took her hand from her sore cheek, moved it, and placed it on his hard, stiff crotch.

"It really does turn me one so much." he implied, then giving a devilish smile.

Not only could she feel how hard and warm he was, but how big he was underneath. 8, 9 inches in length to be exact, he was indeed hung like a stallion... Figures, he is a god after all. She tried to remove her hand, but Loki just pressed it on even harder. He groaned with delight and smile grew much more across his face. But Anne burned even more with sham, and again avoiding his gaze.

"Don't deny it." he whispered in her ear, "I know this is what you want. You know damn well what this is all about, you've experienced this sort of thing many times before. I should know..."

Wait, did she just hear him say that? Has he been watching her, before all of this? Anne did not believe she was more freaked out and more disturbed than ever before. Loki saw the look on her face, she must of know that he had been watching her for quite sometime. This made him smile even more devilishly.

"That's right, I've been watching over you for quite some time." he explained, "Out of all the girls, out of a the women on earth, you stood out among the rest. And I knew my search was over, I knew I had to have you. And now, I get to."

He lunged himself onto her with a wild force. And Anne just screamed in protest, kicking and thrashing to escape. But she was still no mach for Loki's immortal strength. His hands moved down to her underwear, practically ripping them off of her. Then he slipped his own pants off himself, releasing his erect and enlarged manhood. He rose himself up, looked into Anne's deep hazel eye, and saw a look of fright within her opposite to his wanderlust.

"Please... you don't half to do this" she whimpered, "please, let me go."

"Oh, but we're just getting started." he said, "I have already taken you as my bride, and now I am going to take you my own."

He lunged at her again, he slipped himself into her, and took her newly restored virginity all for himself. For Anne, the pain was unbelievably intense, not like the first time she lost her virginity. She felt he was splitting her in two and felt something trickle down herself, fearing it might be blood. As soon as Loki was all the way inside her, he started to thrush his hips within. He griped onto Anne's body and buried his face into the side of her neck, letting out primal grunts and moans. As for Anne, she tried her best not to scream from the pain he was inflicting within her. Feeling the roughness of he hard thrusting, his grip digging in to her delicate skin, but she also felt a slight ting of pleasure within that pain. But she still kept quiet, she didn't want Loki to know she was feeling any pleasure from any of this. Then she hear him give out a light chuckle, dammit, he must of known. Then he griped onto the back off Anne's head, plunging in for a deep french kiss. His tongue explored every part of her mouth, and went straight down into her throat. Anne muffled in protest, but he still continued until he let go. His thrusting became harder, his breathing became shallow, and is moan became louder. He knew he was on the verge of an orgasm. But not yet, he still wanted to hear his little lovely moan with passion.

"Let me hear you scream." he demanded, but not a sound came from her "SCREAM FOR ME!" he gripped tighter on the back of her head until she let out the scream he wanted. "That's right, let it all out. Let me hear how you feel!"

There was nothing Anne could do; she started to give out slight moans, gasps, and whimpers with each thrush he gave. And Loki was enjoying every single bit of it. Then he felt her tight up around him, which made him even more pleased. He knew, and so did Anne that she was reaching her own climax. How could her own body betray her like this, she thought, how? And Loki could sense what she was thinking

"Don't fight it." he moaned, "Just let it come naturally. Let it excite your body!"

Anne still couldn't help but moan with intense pleasure and pain as Loki continued to plow her like a professional porn star. Until she felt herself climaxing underneath him, arching her back and curling her toes, she had never felt an orgasm that intense. And at the same time, with each powerful thrust Loki let out a primal cry of pleasure as he felt his own release within Anne's body. Anne could feel his hot, liquid essence released into her body, like liquid fire. Afterwords, Loki collapsed onto the other side of the bed breathing heavily. He then slipped out of her body, seeing his own bodily spending mixed with her newly shed virgin blood. He was indeed pleased with himself. He then worked up enough strength, got himself and Anne underneath the silk sheet, And dozed off while cuddling himself behind her and held he tight. And stayed right awake, still in disbelief and in shame of what had just transpired how could she sleep. Feeling nothing but the Loki's breath on her neck behind her, and the tears she shed running down her face. After being raped like that, she feared it wouldn't be long until she becomes impregnated by Loki's seed. Truly this was hell.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mischief Managed**

**Part 4**

**Comfortably Numb**

_Hello, me again. Once again I like to thank everyone on for adding, fallowing, and supporting my stories._

_Last we left off, Loki had claimed his human bride, Anne, as his own by sealing they're union of rough, ravishing, lust filled sexual ecstasy. Enjoy part 4._

_Loki belongs to Marvel Comics and Entertainment, Paramount, and Walt Disney Studios_

After being in a long, dreamless, and restless sleep Anne finally awoke suddenly with a loud gasp for air as if she had just emerged from the water. She sat up quickly, only to feel a sharp discomforting pain from her lower body, and a moist feeling in between her legs. Suddenly, it all came back to her. How she let herself be violated and ravished by Loki, how her body betrayed her by giving in to the wanderlust of the event. And speaking off, she looked to her side and there he was. Fast a sleep on his side with his back facing her. She suddenly felt a cold chill run down her body. How could she subject herself to a beast like him? Then she though to herself, 'what if?'... The though of it struck fear into her heart. She's had pregnancy scares before, but this was entirely different. This was the seed of something more divine, yet sinister. She felt nauseous just thinking about it, but it stuck fear into her more. She needed to cleanse herself; So she quietly made her way out of bed, tipped toed pass the bed, and made a mad dash to the bathing room. Hoping that Loki wouldn't stir up and notice. As soon as Anne came in she went into the bathing pond and submerged into the water. Emerging to the surface, she scooped up some liquid soap and began to scrub vigorously, like any victim of rape would do. She lathered and scrubbed ever part of her body, both inside and out, but she could still feel and smell him on her skin. She then submerged herself again into the water, and stayed down there with only her thought. Again, how could she let that happen to her? After a while underwater she slowly resurfaced and lean back agents the edge, only to feel a warm broad chest behind her. It was Loki;

"Good morning my dear."

Anne tried to get out, but she suddenly felt immobilize once again. Cast again upon one of Loki's magic spells.

"You're probably already wondering if you've already conceived?" He said as he softly stroked her cheek with the back of his finger,

"You know that a human's gestation takes nine months and forty weeks. But since I am a god and you are mortal, it'll take a surprising less amount of time. It takes three days for conception in humans, but in this case three hours..." Anne froze in horror from what she just heard, "But, you might of already knew that didn't you?"

'Three hours?' she thought, 'THREE HOURS!' now she felt screwed. She could be pregnant right now. She moved her hand to her abdomen, but felt Loki's hand had already beaten her to it.

"Unfortunately much to your relief, and to my sheer disappointment it did not take."

A slight sigh of relief escaped from her mind only. But was brought out by Loki twisting her face towards his, and by the look's of him he did not look to pleased.

"But know this..." he said, "I will get what I want, I always do. You will give me my heir even if it takes a lifetime!"

He let go of her, slipped himself out of the bath, and left. Anne was still in relief that she wasn't yet pregnant. But at the same time even more frighten by the fact that Loki will stay true to his word. Cause in order to get pregnant means lots, and lots of sex. Which means endless nights of rough, violent fucking like last night until she's knocked up.

Later on in the moments that have fallowed thing around the palace of been quite calm. While walking down the hall, Loki could not stop thinking of how he wanted his heir to come into this world. And how his former life had been from being an outcast and over throned of the paradise he once lived, to being a new ruler in a paradise of his very own. Soon it would be complete with his new bride by his side and their first born included. Oh how the though of it revved him up so much, he new he needed to get Anne pregnant, and soon. Just as he was finished with his train of though he passed by the doors to her bedroom. Maybe tonight might present another opportunity? He opened the giant door ever so slightly and peaked in. He saw that she was a sleep, and came in to check up anyway. He approached her at the side of her bed, but she was still fast a sleep, giving out slight stirs and groans from her. Loki, slightly entranced by his sleeping beauty he couldn't help but wonder where she is in her dreams. So he placed his hand on the side of her head and peaked into her current dream. He saw the memories of the other night flashing through, hearing every sound, and feeling every move that was made. And noticed that it showed her in her submissive state, the sight, the sound, and the feel of her overflowing ecstasy. Oh how she secretly she was enjoying this, but it was no secret to him. He bough himself out back to reality, and gave a pleasurable grin.

"Well, how about we make this fantasy into a reality, shall we"

He slowly removed the silk covers from her, and he slowly leaned agents at her lower torso at the other side of the bed. He then slowly lifted up the hem of her night dress, removed he black and blue laced panties, and parted her legs to reveal the warm moist folds of her womanhood. He heard Anne groaning and looked up to see she was still sleeping. He smiled and proceed to carry on. He lowered his head in between he legs and pressed he probing tongue agents her. She still tasted ever so sweet, and continued to lick her up. He soon here slight moans escaping from her lips, this made him more pleased. He then circled the tip of his tongue agents her clit, and then moisten his finger in his mouth and slid it into her warm tightness. He continued to lick he, suck her, and stroke her insides, and hear her moans grow louder and louder with each action. After a few moments he could sense her orgasm coming on within her. He kept going and going until she screamed in intense pleasure at the top of her lung. And as he stopped, Anne began to stir up and awoke to her horror and humiliation to find Loki in between her legs. She tired to kick him off, but he blocked every kick and forcefully held her back with his iron force.

"You Bastard!" she cried, "Sick, Twisted, Perverted, Bas.."

"Now, now my sweet." he complied, "Don't deny what had just happened. You know you enjoyed it."

He shifted out of his cloths, and moved up closer agents her.

"Now, lets finish off what had just started."

"No!"

She tried her best to protest Loki's action. But with no luck yet again as he wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped his stiff manhood in. Anne kept screaming and crying with each forceful, painful thrust he gave. He the threw her the the foot of the bed, and flipped her on her side facing towards the gold standing mirror on the other side. Loki crept up behind her, and placed himself inside her.

"Look, take one good look." he said, "One body brought together by the art of love"

'Love? What the fucks love got to do with this?' she thought,

Indeed this was not love, it was lust. She was enraged by it all, but all she could do now was watch herself get fucked in the mirror in a numb state. It was like watching a sick, twisted porno... and she was the star of it.


End file.
